


Eskimo Brothers

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasms, Lingerie, Mild Gore, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, especially for anal sex, first time bondage, fluffy sex, safe words, sexy gifts, smutty sex, unprotected sex, whiskey used medicinally, wrap it up irl folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chaptered Reader Insert with very little plot, mostly erotica.  Reader learns what it's like to have two boyfriends.  Just because they happen to be the King of Hell and an Angel of the Lord shouldn't make it any different than other polyamorous relationships, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

You couldn’t explain it if you tried.

 

Even if you could, there really was no way any sane person could react in a sensible way to your situation.  When your head was clear, when your heart wasn’t pounding in your ears, you couldn’t even find a practical explanation.  It’s true, some romantics might understand your story.  Some might even empathize.  But you weren’t a romantic.

 

You were a hunter.  A hunter that was currently sleeping with an angel.  And your boyfriend was strangely okay with that.

 

You weren’t a romantic.

 

You weren’t.

 

Those words kept buzzing in your mind as his lips suckled at your collarbone.  As it always happens, his mouth trailed lower, and the words quickly faded and were replaced with _yesyesyes_.  Castiel was all hands in the bedroom you had quickly learned.  It seemed they were always touching you and massaging you, guiding you through every climax.  Where he had learned these things you couldn’t tell.  These kinds of things weren’t in any porno.  The way he gently held your face, trailed his fingertips down your spine, buried his face into your chest as you writhed on top of him.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, holding him tight to you as your soul threatened to shatter with your orgasm. 

 

“Y/N,” he says.  You open your eyes at the sound of his voice.  You never only hear his voice, you feel it.  It was your first memory of Castiel.  You were on a hunt and the Winchesters had tagged along since they were in town.  Things got a little hairy and Sam got hurt.  Pretty bad.   You were pressing down on the wound as Dean shouted out that name.  And then he was just there.  You didn’t see him come in or approach.

 

_”Let me see,” the gravelly voice said with a stern urgency you couldn’t ignore.  He pushed you away from Sam and placed his hand over the wound, all traces of blood and gore disappearing in a warm glow.  He looked up at you._

_“Thank you,” he said._

 

_You couldn’t reply, but you knew that you had seen one of the most beautiful faces in your life.  Sharp features with eyes you didn’t know could get that blue._

_“If you hadn’t kept pressure on the wound, it could have been much worse,” he explained._

 

He could have read the one and only W-2 you had received in your life and you would have been on your knees in front of him, begging to swallow his release.  You lower your eyes to his deep blue ones.  His pupils were blown wide with lust and drops of sweat lined his hairline.

 

“I want to see you cum,” he said, thrusting up into you harder.  Just three more thrusts and your mouth dropped open again as your orgasm ripped through you.  Falling forward into him, Castiel wrapped his arms around your waist and guided you to the mattress.  You felt him arranging the pillows around you, smoothing out the sheets underneath.  As your breath returned, you again felt those hands passing over your skin.  You hummed in response, your lips curling into a content smile.

 

Ok, so you weren’t a romantic, but you deserved a few pleasures in life, right?  Your hand found his and you looked into his eyes once again. 

 

“I love your hands,” you sighed.  Your lips met in a chaste kiss.

 

“I love your lips,” you pushed him gently onto his back and laid your body over his.

 

“I love your skin,” you planted soft, nibbling kisses along his neck, down to his collarbone, over his pecs.  You ran a thumb over his dark nipple, grinning into his skin at the gasp it brought forth.

 

“My hands, lips, and skin aren’t really mine, they are my vessel’s,” he began to explain, but couldn’t continue as your mouth stopped his speech.

 

“Shhh,” you murmured. “Learn to take a compliment, Cas,” you continued what you had started on his pecs, working your way lower.  You goal was currently leaving a trail of precum along your stomach.  “I love touching and tasting all that you are.”  You settled onto your knees over his legs and breathed in the scent that always made your core slick.  You pressed warm, wet kisses all along his hip bones and groin before lapping up the bead of salty precum that had formed on the head of his cock.

 

“Y/N,” he gasped, his hands grasping for your head.  His fingers tangled in your hair, pressing gently into your scalp.  You let the taste of him flood over your tongue for a moment, fighting the urge to take him to the root in your mouth right there.  Instead, you trailed the tip of your tongue from the base of his cock all the way up to the head, agonizingly slow.  Kissing the tip, you sucked the head into your mouth, tasting more of the deliciously salty fluid he was producing.  It was mixed with a faint hint of your own fluids, from your previous activities. 

 

“Please,” he groaned.

 

“What?” you asked, pulling away from his member.

 

“Please,” he panted again.

 

“Tell me,” you said.

 

“Please suck me,” he looked down at you.  His voice made his plea sound like a command.  And like the good lover you are, you obeyed.  This time you did take him down to the root like you wanted.  Castiel threw his head back against the bed as he was surrounded by the wet heat of your mouth.  You bobbed your head on his cock, each time your nose brushing his pubic hair.  With a grunt he pulled you off his cock and flipped you onto your back.  Usually, he took this slow.  Usually he peppered your body with kisses like you had just done to him.  But this time he couldn’t wait.  He held your legs spread open and ran a hand over your mound.  You moaned, unable to not respond to his touch.  His palm pushed up onto your slit and your hips bucked against him.  He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.  His tongue dipped into your folds slightly before circling around the hardened bundle of nerves just above them.

 

“Oh Castiel,” you breathed, your hands threading into his hair.  He continued his attentions to your pussy, his eyes constantly stealing glances up to your face.  You remembered the first time he tasted your quim.  Like most, not a natural, but a quick study when you simply told him to pretend he was kissing your mouth.  Now you couldn’t decide which set of lips you preferred his mouth pressed against.  His lips latched onto your folds, sucking them slightly before his tongue snaked out to lick against them.  Slick, obscene slurping sounds met your moans as he worshiped your core.  When he noticed your abdomen tightening up, he replaced his tongue with his fingers.  Two digits slid easily inside you, quickly finding that spot that made you moan and quiver.  Your breath quickened and you reached eagerly for his shoulders.  You needed to hold onto him, especially when his fingers fucked you so well.  He slowly drew them out only to slide back in and press against your g-spot again.  His thumb twisted up to find your clit and rubbed against it, his fingers maintaining their rhythm inside you.

 

“I’m gonna. . . I’m gonna,” you panted into his ear.

 

“I know,” he said, he watched your face closely, committing every detail to memory.  Your walls tightened around his fingers as your second orgasm rolled through you.  He removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth.  You fisted the sheets under you, grounding yourself as you looked at the angel kneeling between your legs.  His rosy lips sucked eagerly at his fingers, licking off all traces you had left on him.  He groaned deep in his throat like a man that got his first sip of water in days.  When he was done he opened his eyes and gazed at you with a hunger that made your breath catch in your throat.  “I wonder,” he said as he leaned over you, “if you look as beautiful with each orgasm,” he kissed your throat, “or more beautiful?”  You smiled and stretched your hands up over your head.

 

“Let’s find out,” you gripped the rails of the headboard as he slid into you.  Now with his cock’s hunger appeased for the moment, his hands began searching out your flesh again.  He kissed you urgently and you couldn’t help the flood of heat at your pussy when you tasted your own essence on his tongue.  His hips began thrusting forward, the sweat of your bodies mixing as you writhed together.  Castiel’s gasps began catching in his throat as his hand palmed your breast.  His fingers sought out the hardened nipple and softly flicked it.  You keened into his mouth as you tried to focus on the fingers on your nipple, the cock inside you, and the soft lips pressed to yours.  His eyes opened and looked into yours, which were clamped firmly shut.

 

“Stop,” he said.  You opened your eyes to see his deep blue irises.  “You’re thinking.  Stop it.”  His thrusts resumed at a more fervent pace.  You felt that all too familiar coil starting to tighten inside.  His hand that wasn’t planted on your breast began threading through your hair, his thumb stroking your temple. 

 

“Please Please,” you gasped which each thrust.  He looked at you, a confused expression flicking across his brow as you pleaded.  “I wanna, I’m. . .I’m gonna cum,” you panted.  Castiel lowered his mouth to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, licking and suckling.  His hand on your breast moved down, trailing along your waist and thigh.  He hooked his arm under your knee and brought your leg up to his shoulder.  He knew what this position did.  His cock reached a new depth and your back arched into him.

 

“I told you to stop thinking,” he said.  And with that, your body stiffened.  The coil tightened to its maximum tension and snapped.  Your gasps turned into soft shrieks, calling his name as you tumbled over that cliff.  His body began to mimic yours, stiffening as he spilled his seed inside you.  You held onto each other as you settled back down to the bed.  Castiel slipped out of you and rolled over to lie beside you but was certain to keep a hand resting on your thigh.  You rolled onto your side and snuggled up to him, his arm resting over your shoulder.  Your eyes came into focus on the window that framed the view of the farmland outside.  You had no idea where you were.  That was part of the arrangement.  He would secure a place and then bring you there.  You both preferred to keep your little rendezvous secret for now.

 

“Is Crowley a better lover than I am?” he asked.  You closed your eyes, a sense of dread coming over you as you knew this day would come eventually.  One night, a month or so after the hunt that had injured Sam, Castiel had appeared in your motel room. 

 

_“I almost wish you hadn’t said anything Castiel,” you squeezed the hand that had grabbed onto yours when he came forward with all the feelings that he had trouble explaining.  “This could have been easier to deal with if I just had a crush.” You shook your head._

_“I don’t understand,” he said tilting his head.  “If you possess the same feelings that I do, then why are you so conflicted?”_

_“I’m seeing someone, Cas,” you finally said it out loud.  For the first time you told someone that you were seeing someone, even if you had left out the important fact of who.  Castiel let go of your hand as he realized what you had meant._

_“I don’t blame you Castiel.  She is quite exquisite.” Crowley spoke up and the two of you noticed him for the first time. After a startled response from Castiel, the three of you had been able to sit down and discuss things a little more rationally._

_“I can’t expect Y/N to just sit around and wait for me.  Ruling Hell is a rather time consuming job and it keeps me away from her too often than not.  She’s free to sleep with who she wants to sleep with.  But I won’t just let go of what she and I have either.” Crowley grabbed your hand as he explained.  “So I suggest modifying our relationship to a polyandric one.  I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” you lowered your gaze almost ashamed that he had seen your attraction for another so clearly.  There was practically nothing he could miss.  “So, I’ll just pop off, tend to some things that need tending to.  In the meantime, why don’t the two of you get to know each other?” Crowley stood and straightened his coat._

_“The way I understand human relations, I thought two people preferred to remain monogamous?” Castiel questioned.  Crowley smiled._

_“Yes, most humans do.  But Y/N is the only human part of this relationship,” he turned your chin towards him with his fingers.  He leaned down and kissed you.  “I want her to be happy.  Taken care of.” He stepped back with a small grin._

_“Have fun.” And with that he was gone._

“Castiel,” you sat up onto your elbow so you could look at him better, “Neither of you are better than the other.  If I wasn’t happy with either of you then I wouldn’t be with both of you.”

 

“I thought your relationship with Crowley was a purely physical one?”

 

“Well, not exactly.  We don’t go out on dates or anything, but neither do you and I.  Would you say our relationship is purely physical?”  He paused for a moment at your question.

 

“No, I wouldn’t say that.  You are . . . special to me,” he reflected.

 

“And both you and Crowley are special to me.  Just in different ways,” you tried to explain as best you could.  You weren’t exactly ready to discuss all the ins and outs of your relationship with Crowley. 

 

You couldn’t explain that if you tried.

  


 


	2. Crowley

Just how had your current arrangement with Crowley come to be?  You remembered encountering him once.  You had just finished exorcising a demon when you turned around to see him standing very close to you.  Apparently, the demon you had just sent back to the depths was one that was on Crowley’s bad side.  And apparently, Crowley was very appreciative.

 

_“There must be something I could give in thanks,” he said suggestively._

_“Just your absence,” you shifted your weight and stuck your chin out.  You were not about to let the handsome demon in front of you have the upper hand.  Even if he kept glancing at your lips, sneaking in flirtatious innuendos where ever he could in your conversation.  You had to admit, there were a few that even caught you off guard.  But you would not be reduced to a giggling teenager at his advances._

_“Alright then.  I’m gone.  But if I may take one liberty,” he quickly grasped your head, pulling you into a kiss.  A kiss that you allowed to deepen with a hitch of your breath.  His lips were as warm as you’d expect, his beard just as scratchy.  And you loved it.  His hands dropped to your shoulders as he pulled away too quickly._

_“Laters,” he said and was gone before you could even open your eyes._

Where ever Crowley took you, you were always grateful that the room was warm.  You never felt a chill on your skin, even now.  Your fingers and toes felt comfortably warm as you tried to shift your position. 

 

But Crowley was very good with ropes. 

 

He had you kneeling on a coffee table.  You were grateful for the thick velvet table runner that cushioned your knees.  Crowley was always thoughtful like that.  Your thighs were tied together just above the knees.  The same rope had been looped around your waist as well, forcing you to bend over close to the dark wood that had you on display.  He liked to use red ropes the best.  He had black as well, but sometimes he pulled out red.  You couldn’t recall any special circumstances that seemed to coincide with their use, but he always seemed to stand back and gaze at your body longer when it was crisscrossed with the bright red stripes.  Perhaps they reminded him of your skin when he used the riding crop.  The tail end of the red rope had been used to secure your ankles together too.  Your hands were secured as well, red rope circling your wrists and tying them to the legs of the coffee table.  Although this time, he had the left one tied to the right side and the right one tied to the left side.  You breathed slowly as you adjusted to the strange new position.

 

“Just so you don’t forget about them,” you heard him step up to your side.  Them?  A flash of silver caught your eye before you saw it disappear under you, then felt a sharp pinch as he attached the clamp to your nipple.  You gasped and jumped at the sudden shock.  You’ve never been able to hold back that reaction to those clamps.  As you caught your breath, he circled around you and gave the other nipple the same treatment. 

 

“Ahhh,” you winced as your back trembled.  Crowley ran a hand over your back.

 

“Shhhhh,” he encouraged.  “As much as your gasps and moans are music to my ears, I only want to hear one thing from you right now.”  You glanced over to him, turning your head as much as you could.  You waited for his command, holding back the moan you so desperately needed to release when he touched the anal plug that was inside you at the moment.  Again, red.  A crimson jewel sparkled between your cheeks.  He smiled.

 

“I want you to tell me how to summon a demon.”  He moved in front of you, his hands in his pockets.  The smug dom knew how you felt when he was fully dressed and you wearing only what he wanted you to wear.  Your raised brow told him he needed to elaborate.

 

“I’ll be more specific.  Tell me how you summon a crossroads demon.” He said.

 

“Well with you I start with a short dress and some good whiskey,” you quipped.  Already you regretted the sarcastic answer leaving your mouth.  Crowley narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

 

“Mouthy tonight I see,” he turned around and removed his jacket, placing it carefully on the table behind him.  You saw him start to roll up his shirt sleeves and your head dropped down as you suspected what awaited you.  He turned and sure enough, the flogger was in his hand.  “Let’s start over.  I want you to tell me what is needed to summon a crossroads demon.  I’ll keep using the flogger until you’re done.  Understood?”

 

“Yes sir,” you blinked, recalling the steps in your mind needed to summon a crossroads demon.  A sharp spank landed on your right ass cheek as you thought of the first step.  You gasped and lowered your head again to concentrate.

 

“For your cheek earlier,” he said.

 

“First you get a box,” you began.  The corner of your mouth twitched as a joke about Justin Timberlake and a dick came to mind, but you filed that away for later.  The flogger came down on your other ass cheek.

 

“You take some graveyard dirt.”  Smack.  This one was higher up on your back, quickly followed by another.

 

“The bone of a black cat,” SMACK.  Left cheek.

 

“Hnngh,” you grunted, “And a picture of the person making the deal.”  SMACK.  Right cheek.

 

“Ahh, put those items in the box.”  SMACK SMACK.  Across the middle of your back.

 

“And bury it.”  SMACK SMACK.  You gasped in shock as two strong licks from the flogger met the skin on your ass.  It was getting harder to focus.

 

“You missed a step.  Where do you bury the box?”  He corrected.  Of course, the whole point of a crossroads demon.

 

“A crossroads!  You find a crossroads!” you said quickly. 

 

“What’s your color?” he asked, a reassuring reminder that he had your safety and wellbeing in mind.

 

“Green,” you replied immediately. 

 

“Continue,” he acknowledged.  Smack.  A lighter hit on your back again.

 

“You bury the box.”  SMACK across your shoulders.  That one surely made your skin a beautiful shade of red.  You arched your back, breathing through the heat building up in your body.  Crowley waited a beat before resuming his swings.

 

“Then you recite the incantation.” You sighed, bracing for the last fall of the flogger.  This one landed sharply on your right ass cheek.  Crowley gazed appreciatively as your ass began to compare to the ruby jewel nestled in your cleft.

 

“And that is?”

 

“Daemon, esto subiecto . . . voluntati  . . meae.” You said, hoping you could recall the words on your own.  You must have recalled correctly as the next thing you felt was a pair of hands running over your heated skin.

 

“Very good,” he murmured.  “Reciting the method to summon a crossroads demon without referencing a book while being flogged.  Impressive,” he ran a finger along your slit, dipping into the drenched folds.  You moaned and your hips instinctively pushed back.  “I suppose you’ve earned a reward.”  A second finger joined the first and began pumping in and out of you. 

 

“Ohhh thank you,” you moaned, the delicious pressure inside you building.  His other hand pressed onto your hip, holding you steady.  The room began to fill with the sounds of your moans and the wet sounds of your pussy being finger fucked by your gracious master.  He hooked his fingers to catch on your g-spot with each pull of his hand.  But before you could reach your climax, he withdrew them and walked around to face you.  He traced your full lips with the fingers that were just inside you moments earlier.  You immediately opened your mouth, noticing the proud smile that he gave you.  You almost purred, reveling in the feeling of his satisfaction and the warm throb coming from your pussy.

 

“Such a good pet,” he dipped his fingers into your mouth and you sucked.  His other hand began undoing his belt.  You increased the suction on his fingers as he opened the front of his pants and took his cock out.  You loved having Crowley’s cock in your mouth.  Your blow job skills had never been terrible, but they had certainly improved since your relationship began.  There had been rendezvous that consisted of nothing but you pleasing him orally, guided by his gentle yet firm instruction.  “Open up darling.”  You released his fingers only for him to hold his cock out in front of you just inches from your mouth.  You glanced up at him, mouth open, pleading with your eyes to suck him off.  He remained silent, the command not needing to be voiced.  You leaned forward as much as you could, still only able to close your lips around the head.

 

“Mm,” you groaned as his taste flooded over your tongue.  You sucked, your cheeks hallowing out, your head bobbing on his cock.  You felt his hands wrapping around the back of your head, tangling in your hair.  Then slowly, you felt him push forward.  You focused on breathing through your nose as his length invaded your mouth.  He stilled when the head poked at the back of your throat.  You relaxed your muscles and continued to breathe through your nose as you let yourself get accustomed to the feeling.  These days it didn’t take long.  You stole a glance up at him to see his heavy lidded eyes roving over your whole body.  His mouth was parted, his breath huffing in and out.  For a second, you imagined Castiel in this same position.  Any normal person would probably start to feel guilty about imagining another person when they’re with someone else.  But for you it just fueled your drive to please your dom.  Because what boundaries you pushed and overcame with one always carried over to the other.  You loved finding more things that brought you pleasure and happiness, especially if you shared them with the other.  For not being a romantic, you were surprised at how much room you had in your heart for both of them.

 

“Good pet,” he groaned, pushing in and out of your mouth.  “Good . . .good,” he breathed as you sucked, breathing heavier and harder through your nose.  Soon you felt saliva gathering and leaking out of your lips.  Crowley abruptly pulled out of your mouth, strings of saliva stretching from your mouth to his cock.  You gasped, drawing deep breaths into your lungs and your head feeling dizzy from a lack of oxygen that you didn’t notice until now.  His hands cradled your jaw as his thumbs wiped away the mess of saliva that hung from your lips.  He stepped back and removed the rest of his clothes, each piece being discarded off to the side.  You smiled softly in appreciation and your pussy flooded with new moisture, anticipating what was to come.  As much as his suits were a turn on, you craved feeling his skin against yours.  Your eyes followed him as much as they could as he walked behind you.  When he disappeared from view you could do nothing but wait for him. 

 

“Please,” you murmured after several long seconds.  But the touch you felt wasn’t what you were expecting.  One of the clamps was removed from your nipple and you wailed as the blood began rushing back into the skin.

 

“You forgot about them didn’t you?” he said, barely audible over your cries.  You became aware of him sliding his cock in between your folds.  The head brushed past your clitoris and your hips bucked in response.  His control over his hips was always remarkable, the way he pressed as much of his length onto you without entering you always left you a whimpering, gushing mess.  You pressed your hips back, grinding in a sensual rhythm until you couldn’t hold back your pleas anymore.

 

“Please Crowley, I need it,” you whimpered. “Please!”

 

“As you wish,” he said and removed the other clamp.  In the same second, he adjusted his hips and drove his cock into you in one quick thrust.  You had no time to try and hold your orgasm, your eyes closing in a white hot burst of stars.  His thrusts brought you back quickly and you were able to think once again.

 

“I’m sorry,” you panted.  Your standing rule when you were with Crowley was that your orgasms were only to be had with permission. 

 

“I’ll forgive the first one,” he panted, each word punctuated with a thrust.  One of his hands grabbed onto the rope that circled your waist and he used it to pull you down onto his cock.  The thumb of the other hand rested on the scarlet jewel nestled in your ass and began pressing on it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Oh fuck,” you muttered, each thrust making you want to beg for permission already.  Your already colorful language was more obvious in these moments.  Once or twice Crowley had gagged you, but that was only when your activities were likely to be noticed by others.  You did enjoy the gag, it was exciting, but there must have been a reason he didn’t use it all the time.  He enjoyed all the noises, whimpers and words that spilled from your lips when he was fucking you.  He had never said it, but you were certain that was why.  His comment earlier tonight had confirmed that and you aimed to please.  His thrusts caused more gratitude and obscenities to flow from your mouth until he ceased his movements.  Ever so slowly, you felt the plug starting to pull out of your ass.  Your whimpers increased in volume with every millimeter that left you.

 

“Breath Y/N,” Crowley commanded.  You sucked in a lungful of oxygen, letting it out slowly as the plug left your body, your ass feeling empty and gaping.  With a snap of his fingers the ropes loosened and you sagged to the table top, your knees burning and your arms limp from holding the position for so long.  He turned you over and took a few moments to massage your joints where the ropes were.  With another snap of his fingers you were laying on a silk covered mattress, Crowley leaning over you with a mad desire in his eyes.  You felt his hands wrapping around your wrists, pinning them down as he entered you once again.  Your vision was a blur of his intoxicating face, the black sheets, and candle light flickering around the bed.  His thrusts kept increasing in rhythm and pace until you felt the headboard of the bed against your skull. 

 

“Oh, yes goddammit!  Thank you!” you cried as you were thoroughly pounded into the mattress.

 

“Look at me,” he breathed.  It took all the focus and determination you had to turn your head and maintain eye contact.  Soon you found yourself drowning in his pitch irises.  That heat crawling into your belly, coiling up in your pelvis, begging for release.  Your training kicked in, blocking your release.

 

“Please, fuck please!” you panted.

 

“What?” Crowley asked innocently.  He stopped his thrusting.

 

“Please don’t stop!” you cried, your release so close but unattainable without his permission.  A sly, yet affectionate smile spread across his lips as he resumed his ministrations.  “Can I cum?” you begged.

 

“Already?” he mocked.

 

“Yes!  Please!  I need it!” you moaned like some kind of bitch in heat.  All notions of self-respect and dignity had long been disregarded at this point.  His hand gripped the nape of your neck with a ferocity that you couldn’t ignore.  Your eyes met his burning irises.

 

“Cum,” he commanded, snapping his hips into yours.  You had no choice but to obey.  His single word opened a floodgate.  Your release rolled through you with a buck of your hips.  Your walls contracting around his cock, pulling him into you deeper, bringing about his own climax.  Your limbs subconsciously sought him out and pulled him into you.  All the release you needed, all the stress you had built up in the past weeks rushed out of you with your orgasm.  This.  This was the therapy your body demanded.  Your eyes drifted shut feeling the warmth of his breath on your neck. 

 

“Thank you,” you breathed.  Your mind was dizzy with lust and endorphins.  Soon the room came back into focus.   Your body was wrapped in a warm blanket, the mattress was the perfect amount of support and plushness for your body.  A glass of water was being held in front of you.

 

“Drink,” Crowley said.  “I’m not about to let my sub go thirsty.  You need it.” He insisted.  Somehow he had donned a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt.  You took the glass with a nod of thanks and downed it.

 

“I hope Castiel takes as much care of you as I do,” he remarked off handedly as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.  You set the empty glass on the nightstand.

 

“What?” you asked.

 

“Castiel,” he repeated as he approached the bed.  “I hope you’re taken care of when you’re not in my hands.” He sat down on the bed beside you, sipping the amber liquid. 

 

“Of course he takes care of me,” you said, drawing the sheet up around you as you nestled into his side.

 

“What else does he take care of?” he asked, offering you a sip.  You shook your head with a look of distain that never ceased to coax a chuckle out of the King of Hell.  You never liked the taste of whiskey unless it was mixed with ginger ale.  You rested your cheek against the softness of his t-shirt. 

 

“You’re not the first to be asking about the other, you know that?” you glanced up at him, wondering what could be prompting these recent questions from your lovers.

 

“Oh?” he replied, “Is that so?”


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to do things with one hand is never fun. Everything seems to take twice as long and you quickly realize the extra steps needed because one hand is occupied. Getting into the motel room wasn’t all that difficult. You just had to sit your duffel down before you could open the door. Driving there was tougher. At the pace of a car coasting in on fumes to a gas station, you gathered your first aid supplies out of the duffel and made your way into the bathroom. 

Blood was always easier to clean off of tile rather than carpet.

As carefully as you could, you removed your jacket and t-shirt. You had to move your hand holding onto the bundle of fast food napkins you had thankfully found in the backseat of your car to accomplish this. Looking into the mirror, you saw that the bleeding had mostly stopped, but was still oozing where the cut was deepest. Damn. Stitches it is then. After laying out the tools you required, you sat on the closed toilet and gingerly twisted into the awkward position needed to stitch up the wound on your side. You were three stitches in when you heard a familiar voice in the other room.

“I’ve been texting you all night Y/N.” You sighed, glancing up when you saw the dark figure step into the door frame of the bathroom. “Bloody hell.” Crowley murmured. You could only imagine the sight you were. Sweaty, probably pale, clad in only dirty jeans and a bra. Bloodied t-shirt abandoned on the floor while you attended to the gash in your side. The light of the bathroom cast a sickly yellow glow on yourself and the room. Your hands shook slightly as you reached over to the small bottle of whiskey you kept just for this. 

“Dropped my phone somewhere,” you explained as you took a sip. Returning to your embroidery, you held your breath as you stuck the needle to start the next stitch. Clean hands placed themselves over your bloody fingers.

“What happened?” he asked. His voice taking a dangerous tone.

“It was a salt and burn. Got hit with some glass from a window that exploded.”

“How did it explode?”

“He threw me through it.” Crowley pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring. He pulled your hands away and gently removed the needle that you had started to work through the other side of the gash. 

“Wasn’t Castiel with you? I didn’t think you hunted on your own anymore.” 

“He’s busy. Doing something with the Winchesters, I didn’t ask what,” you explained. Crowley pulled you onto your feet and began walking you back out to the room. You reached over for the whiskey as you let him lead you.

“You hate whiskey.” He chided.

“I also hate stitches.” You defended yourself as you took another sip.

“Castiel has time for this,” he sat you on the edge of the bed and pulled out his phone. He typed in a quick text and then looked back at you. “I intended for a nice evening and I’m not leaving until that happens.” 

“I’m sorry I lost my phone,” you started.

“Don’t apologize,” he said, his voice on edge. “Next time tell me when you’re going on a hunt, yeah?”

“What, do I need a babysitter now?”

“I just like to know where you are.”

“I’m fine Crowley!” you raised your voice, his eyes sharpening. Before either of you could get another word in, you noticed the sound of flapping wings and the sudden appearance of Castiel. It wasn’t often that the both of them were in the same room with you. One would expect some kind of violent outburst if the King of Hell and an Angel of the Lord found themselves in the same room together, but since an object of their affection was also in the room, well, the atmosphere was slightly composed. Castiel understood the urgency behind a text that simply read your name, an address and the numbers 911. His eyes darted until they landed on you and the bloody hand you held to your side.

“Y/N,” he said, probably involuntarily as he knelt beside the bed. One hand pulled yours away and the other pressed against your flesh. His hands moved with the same speed and precision as the first time you saw him and you felt a strange wave ripple through your body, radiating around the wound. You gasped and doubled over. Castiel had healed your injury, cleaned you up, and he had also wiped out any trace of alcohol that was helping to steady your hands. You reached up to his shoulders, gripping the rough khaki material of his coat.

“Easy, love,” Crowley’s hands were on you as well. You weren’t prepared for the feeling of sudden sobriety and sudden painlessness from your abdomen. It was just as disorientating as being thrown through that window earlier tonight.

“What happened?” Castiel demanded from both you and Crowley.

“Salt and burn gone belly up,” Crowley said for you.

“It didn’t go belly up, I got the son of a bitch,” you smiled, glancing down at your once again wound-free abdomen.

“You should have called me!” Castiel gripped you tighter.

“I’m fine now! Thank you,” you brought a hand up to his face, running your thumb across his stubbly jaw.

“You are special to me,” his own hand stroked your face before snaking around to hold the back of your neck. You smiled at the term of endearment that had become a sort of code between you two. He pulled you into a kiss that you eagerly welcomed. It only took a couple of seconds for you both to remember you weren’t alone in the motel room. You opened your eyes and slowly pulled away from Castiel. Crowley had made himself comfortable in a chair watching the two of you embrace. His always observant eyes were ever sharp, taking in how Castiel was touching you.

“No, if you two don’t mind, continue,” his hand was slowly stroking the fabric of the armrest. Exhibitionism was something he had never before introduced to you, and while he had always been respectful in proposing new ideas in a conversational way, you were thankful that your angel was there instead of some stranger. That was something you would never had agreed to. Castiel shared a pregnant glance with you, both of you wordlessly asking if the other wanted to continue. Both of you finding a willing eagerness returned, you resumed your kissing. Castiel took extra care in cradling your face and tasting your lips. His tongue dipped into your mouth and savored your essence with a fervent admiration. His trench coat was pushed off his shoulders and he pushed you back further on the bed, his lips never leaving yours. Bracing a knee on the mattress, he broke the kiss to pull at his tie. You lowered your own hands to unbutton your jeans. When Cas’ coat and tie were cast to the side, he grabbed your wrists to prevent your progress. Pressing them to the mattress by your head, his mouth returned to yours, this time trailing over your jaw and down your neck. His hands began roaming your body, trailing down from your wrists, over your arms, and down your sides. You gasped and wriggled as he reached a ticklish spot, but his hands gripped your hips and he calmed you with an unusually strong nip on your neck. Castiel lifted his head to inspect the spot, as if he didn’t realize what he had done.

“It’s ok,” you breathed as he ghosted his fingertips over the red mark. One more deep, lust-driven kiss and Cas was moving lower with his tongue. Fingertips worked their way under the waistband of your jeans and began pulling them down. His tongue laved at your hipbones as you tilted your head over to Crowley. He had leaned onto his knees, keenly watching you both with an almost studious expression. Like a student who wanted to bang their professor on their desk. You reached a hand out to him, an inviting, almost pleading gesture.

Just as Castiel was about to work your jeans past the curve of your thighs, his cell phone went off.

Everyone huffed in irritation at the abrupt disturbance. Cas pursed his lips as he removed himself from you and grabbed his coat. Pulling the device out, he sighed in frustration at the number calling him.

“I’m sorry, it’s Dean,” he shook his head in an annoyed apology.

“It’s ok, go do what you have to do,” you sat up, pulling your jeans back into place.

“I can tell him I’m busy,” Cas went to dismiss the call, but you stopped him.

“No, really, it’s fine. Whatever you guys are working on is big, I get it. Go save the day, but be careful,” you kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna remember this next time we’re together, got it?” Cas captured your lips in a kiss before grabbing his coat and standing up. He glanced over at Crowley.

“Crowley,” he started.

“You’ve nothing to worry about Cas, of course I’ll take good care of her.” Castiel nodded at Crowley’s reassurance. The ease at how they trusted you with the other made you wonder if they had discussed this before. 

“I’ll call in the morning,” Cas said to you, a thumb stroked your chin and then he was gone.

You sighed, a part of you missing him already, another reminding you that you weren’t alone. You looked over to see Crowley rise up from his seat and walk over to face you. You remained seated on the bed, your hands lightly gripping the edge of the mattress. As you raised your eyes to look up to him, you began settling into your headspace. Simply being close to him made you want to give yourself over to him completely, to recline into the place where he was in control. Where he took care of you, giving you what you needed. 

But the events of the night kept prodding at you. Your hunt gone bad. Sure, you had succeeded, but not how you planned and that bothered you. And sure, a large part of the job required flexibility and adaptability, but that still didn’t change the fact that you were a planner and you liked when things went according to the plan. And now tonight, a botched hunt, a ‘date’ interrupted by an emergency healing, then the following unplanned ‘date’ interrupted by a phone call. Needless to say, you were on edge and you had trouble giving over control because you simply felt you had never had it tonight.

And Crowley could see all of this. 

“What did you have in mind tonight?” you asked, determined to have a good time. Crowley reached forward and stroked your chin where Castiel had earlier.

“Lots. But I’ve just gotten some new ideas,” he replied. He removed his coat and tie before pushing you back further on the bed with firm hands on your hips. He crawled over you, his hands guiding your wrists back to the mattress beside your head. Mimicking tonight’s earlier events, he kissed down your jaw and neck, hands running down your sides and avoiding the ticklish spot that Cas had discovered earlier. You sighed remembering the one and only time you had used a safe word.

_Crowley pressed a button on the remote, killing the vibrations that had so nearly caused an unapproved orgasm. Your head slumped forward, all tension in your body released as your orgasm retreated. You felt Crowley reach up and feel your hands, ensuring you had not lost too much circulation with them being held up over your head._

_“You did so well there pet,” he murmured into your ear from behind. Crowley’s fingers followed the fluid line of your overstretched arms down to your ribs. “What else can you endure, I wonder?” he mused as he suddenly stiffened his fingers and ground them into the soft skin just under your ribs. Your head jerked up at the sudden unpleasant feeling that you hated the most._

_“Mnah, red!” you blurted out as you began to squirm away. Crowley’s hands instantly retreated and he stepped into your field of vision again._

_“Ok, ok, sorry,” he smoothed his hands over your cheeks, pressing a couple chaste kisses to your lips._

_“So no tickling then?”_

You hadn’t realized it at the time, but later your heart had swelled when you remembered how Crowley had so quickly backed away when you used the safe word. And the apology. The King of Hell never apologizes. These things you filed away close to your heart. 

Your unromantic, organized, hunter of all things supernatural, heart.

Crowley’s fingers found their way under your jean’s waistband and started working them down your hips. You shifted, allowing him room to remove them and throw them off to the side. Then his hands ran themselves back up your legs and slowly removed your panties. You watched him with curiosity. A warm hand on each knee spread you wide for him. As he lowered his face to your dampening core, he finally gave a command.

“No rules tonight darling. Cum whenever you want,” he said, his voice low and rough. And with that his tongue delved into your pussy. Waves upon waves of pleasure rolled over you and through you. These were slow, comforting throes that did not excite, but reassured. His hands sought you out, squeezing your hips, running over your stomach, cupping your breasts. You writhed and keened as his tongue swirled through your folds. His facial hair rubbed pleasantly sharp against your clit as you wrapped a leg around his shoulder, an attempt to draw him in closer to you. Your breaths turned into moans as you gripped the bed beneath you. When you felt one of his hands grip yours and squeeze, you came with his name on your lips. Raising his body, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Your hands sought out his belt and together you both quickly undressed him. It wasn’t often that you were like this with him. As you pushed away fabric, you greeted the newly revealed skin with a kiss. You traced the lines of his vessel’s tattoos with your fingertips and tongue. 

This was new.

This was needed. 

He lined himself up with your pussy and stilled his hips when his cockhead was nestled just inside you.

“Crowley, please,” you wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands gripping his shoulder blades. He paused, searching your face. Your hands crept back around to his chest and you slowly reached up to his face.

“May I?” you breathed, lifting your chin and glancing at his mouth. He answered by dropping his head to yours, his lips claiming your mouth. Tongues moved against each other, lips were sucked and nipped. Feeling emboldened by the lack of rules tonight, you planted a foot on the bed and pushed up with your hips, flipping Crowley over and climbing on top. 

His hands gripped your thighs as you sank down onto him, his length filling you in every way you needed tonight. Your eyes drifted shut as you rode him, your hands gripping his pecs and flicking a nipple with your thumb. Your hips quickened, snapping with each thrust that caused his cock to jab at your g-spot.

“Oh fuck fuck!” you shouted as your toes began to tingle. You felt Crowley’s hands moving over your skin again. They unhooked your bra and tossed it off to the side. You looked down at him to see an expression you’ve probably never seen on him. His eyes wide, taking you in, letting you run the show tonight. He loved it. He spotted you watching him and with a harder thrust of his own hips, his lips curled up in a smile only reserved for times like this.

“Are you going to cum again? Are you going to cum riding my cock?” his words permeated your skin and increased the pleasure building up in your core. “Yes, cum on my cock like a good girl Y/N.” he breathed, flicking a nipple as he thrust up into you.

“Shit,” you fell forward, your chest pressed against his. You raised your hips, feeling every inch of him leaving your pussy before slamming back down onto him. Planting your hands on the mattress, your hips kept that pace, lifting up and then slamming back down. Crowley’s thrusts met yours and you pressed your lips to his. You didn’t so much as kiss but just held your mouths to each other. Moans and sentence fragments started spilling from your lips as your hips began to stutter. Your walls fluttered around him as you babbled on about his cock and how good it made you feel. His hands gripped your hips tight, pulling them down onto his cock and you came again that night with a loud shout. His eyes squeezed shut as you felt his cock pulse inside you. You laid against him for what you felt was hours, running your hands up and down his arms as you rested your head on his chest. Gingerly, he pushed you off him and cradled you in his arms.

“I think we should lift the rules again sometime,” he purred into your hair.

“You could have healed me. Why did you call Cas?” you murmured.

“What can I say? I got curious,” he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Be ready at 9:00 darling.  Wear those black unmentionables that I like so much._

_-Crowley_

 

You laid down the letter you had found on your windshield.  After a short thanks to the heavens that it was not a parking ticket, you glanced at the clock.  7:00. Plenty of time to get to where you were calling home for the moment.  On your drive you began going through your lingerie wardrobe in your mind.  Lots of your stuff was black.  Could he have been more vague? 

 

“Let’s see, there’s the lacy black, the stringy black, the PVC black, the cotton black, the black mesh,” you mumbled to yourself as you pulled into your parking space.  You didn’t stop thinking about all the black lingerie that you owned until you turned from your dresser with a handful of satin, leather and ribbons in each hand.  You nearly dropped them when you saw Castiel standing in front of you.

 

“Hello Y/N.”

 

“Cas!  What are you doing here?” He quirked an eyebrow at your question.

 

“Why else would I be here?”

 

“We didn’t have plans for tonight,” you started.  Cas began stepping towards you.

 

“That’s alright,” he muttered, grabbing onto your shoulders and suddenly you were in a different place entirely. 

 

You gasped, dropping the flimsy garments as you turned to learn where you were.  The first thing that caught your attention was a large empty table in the middle of the room.  Crowley stood off to the side, unpacking an overnight bag and laying the contents on the table against the wall.  You recognized those items he was pulling out.

_“Oh.”_

 

A snap of Crowley’s fingers left you slightly chilled for a moment before you realized you were clothed in the black PVC lingerie.  You remembered Castiel was in the room when he ran his fingertips over your shoulder blade, down your ribs and across your hip as he stepped in front of you.  His eyes slowly took in your entire body, devoutly examining every line, curve, and bend. 

 

“These are lovely,” he murmured, fingering the thick strap of the bra that criss-crossed over your chest.  You noticed his coat and jacket had disappeared, leaving him in his white shirt and tie.  Seeing him like this was almost as erotic as seeing him naked.  Your arousal was fueled by the knowledge of what smooth skin laid beneath that crisp white business shirt.

 

“Now Cas, the responsible Dom would discuss all scenes with his sub before actually participating in the scene.  They discuss safewords, hard limits, and kinks or fetishes.  But since Y/N and I have been playing together for a while now, I know that Y/N enjoys an element of surprise.  I also know that she trusts you,” Crowley stepped towards the two of you, Cas’ eyes had never left yours while Crowley spoke.

 

“You got curious,” you murmured to the angel.

 

“But not jealous.  I want that to be clear,” he said quietly.

 

“Crystal,” you replied.

 

“Y/N, what do you say when you want to stop?” Crowley asked, his voice taking on the Dom tone that only you could pick up, it was so subtle.

 

“Red.”

 

“And to slow down?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Please don’t stop?”

 

“Green,” you smirked.

 

“Castiel, what do you say if you want to stop?” Crowley turned to him.  You glanced between the two.  Cas was playing too?  The King of Hell taking consideration of an angel’s well-being and comfort?  Crowley never ceased to amaze you.

 

“Red.  Yellow to slow, green to continue,” he responded, his eyes leaving yours for the first time that evening to look at the Dom that seemed to be running things tonight.

 

“Well now that that’s sorted out,” Crowley turned back to the room, gesturing to the table in the middle.  “Y/N darling, up on the table.  On your back.”  Cas took your hand and led you to the middle of the room.  He pushed you up to the table, lifting you to sit you on the hard wooden surface.  You tilted your chin towards him, aching for those pink lips pressed against yours.  Instead, he planted a hand in the middle of your chest and pressed you down to the table.  Crowley cradled your head, stroking your temple with a thumb.  He handed a couple pairs of leather cuffs to Cas, black to match your garments no doubt.  With little instruction from Crowley, he bound your wrists to your ankles.  The two of them withdrew, their eyes being the only thing in contact with your form.  You wriggled slightly, testing your range of motion.  Much more than you’re accustomed to when you’re in Crowley’s chambers, as you had come to call them even though you never really knew where they were.

 

“Y/N and I have never used sexual aids in the past,” Cas mentioned as he walked over to the table against the wall.  You craned your neck over, watching him as best you could even though the view was inverted.

 

“I’ve never liked that word ‘aid’; suggests a need that is unfulfilled.  I like to think of them as accessories.  Not required, but it is much more fun with them,” Crowley explained.  With a few suggestions, Cas returned to his spot between your legs, laying some ‘accessories’ on the table beside you.  The first ones picked up were a pair of scissors, handled by Crowley.  He stretched out the side band of your panties and snipped through them, the fabric loosening immediately.

 

“Don’t worry.  There’s a replacement pair in your drawers already darling,” he soothed.  Castiel pulled the cut garment out from under you and threw it off to the side.

 

“I see the benefits of this position,” Cas said.  His hand traveled down over your stomach, fingertips ghosting over your mound.  Your breaths deepened as you felt yourself responding to his touch.  You ached to thrust yourself up into his hand, but restrained yourself with another deep breath. 

 

“Now pet, you remember the rule.  No cumming without permission.  But tonight, once we grant it, you don’t have to ask for permission again.”  You swallowed heavily at Crowley’s instruction.  Clearly he intended on a long night.  For a fleeting moment you wished you had eaten a bit more at dinner, if only to sustain you for tonight.  At least a few more glasses of water . . .

 

“Oh!” you gasped as you felt a cold object being pressed into your pussy.  The small silver egg quickly disappeared inside you, leaving only the thin cord connecting it to the controller.

 

“That particular vibrator has only two settings Cas.  High and jet engine.”  Cas clicked the button once and your hips jerked involuntarily as the vibrator began buzzing inside you.  Crowley smiled, looking down at you, his hands constantly stroking your temples, cheeks, and jawline.  “One more click and the speed increases,” he clarified.  Cas hummed an acknowledgement, his focus being on you and what the vibrator was doing to you.  Crowley hadn’t lied about the settings.  There was no ‘easy start’ on that powerful little bullet.  You remembered it had taken you several uses before you even needed the higher setting to orgasm.  Your breaths became more labored and you began squirming on the table. 

 

Deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth.

 

And another.

 

“Crowley, I’m not familiar with this object,” You couldn’t see what Cas was holding.

 

“That is an anal plug.  Designed to stimulate and prepare for anal sex.”  Cas turned the object over in his hands, noting the black steel and red jewel. 

 

“ _Fitting for the King of Hell,”_ he thought.

 

“That particular accessory does require an aid,” Crowley mentioned, producing a bottle of lube from the table against the wall.  Cas regarded the bottle’s label before coating the tapered metal bulb.  The tip prodded at your tight entrance and you took a deep breath to keep your muscles relaxed.  Crowley bent down and touched his lips to yours, his hands cradling your head.  Until now, only you had seen this side of the former crossroads demon.  Sure he knew how to wield a flogger or whip or something harsher for harsher people, but he also knew how far tender affection could get him too.  Castiel glanced up from his focus to witness the kiss.

 

“Open up for him darling,” Crowley murmured.  You exhaled slowly as you felt your rim relax and the hard plug sink in further.  Cas rubbed a slickened thumb across the ring of muscle as the widest part of the plug stretched you.

 

“Y/N?” He questioned as he felt the accessory encounter some resistance.

 

“I’m ok, green.  Keep going,” you glanced down to reassure the angel.  Cas returned his gaze to your ass slowly swallowing the plug.  Another press and the plug was securely seated inside you.  Your breath hitched as you felt the vibrator buzzing against another hard object inside you, separated by a seemingly thin layer of flesh and muscle.

 

“This is not uncomfortable?” Castiel asked you as he ran a hand up your ribcage.

 

“Answer him darling,” Crowley prodded.  Of course Crowley knew you were enjoying this.  He knew what was just enough and what would make you cross the line into using a safe word.  But Cas needed to hear it.

 

“It feels good Cas.  Sooo good,” you moaned.  Crowley had resumed stroking the side of your face and your eyes slid shut.  Your hips were now constantly in motion, squirming against the two toys buried inside you, keeping you aroused although Cas and Crowley were hardly touching you.  Two pairs of hands glided over your heated skin, massaging twitching muscles and spreading your limbs to the sides, opening yourself up for them.

 

“You are by far the most beautiful creation I have ever met, Y/N,” Cas whispered.

 

“Seems a shame to keep her covered then, eh?” Crowley picked up the scissors once more and clipped away the straps of your bra, completely revealing your body to them.  You were completely theirs, helpless against their ministrations, your pussy practically dripping as the vibrator continued its unrelenting movement against your g-spot.  Cas’ roaming hand stilled over your groin and pressed down slightly.

 

“I can feel it inside her,” he quirked an eyebrow, taking in your reaction as he forced more of that spot inside you to press onto the bullet.

 

“It’s a powerful little toy, isn’t it?” Crowley said off handedly.

 

“Yeah,” you breathed, exhaling the deep breath you had sucked in.  Your eyes shot open as you felt Cas slip two fingers into your wet, quivering cunt.  He curled his fingers, a motion he knew from experience brought about many an orgasm.  This time the motion pressed the vibrating egg harder onto your g-spot.  The toy seemed to increase in speed, but you knew you had only imagined it when your eyes found the remote resting on your stomach.  The silver egg attached to the remote had simply found some new areas to pulse against inside you.

 

“I think she likes that Cas.”  You had squeezed your eyes shut, your breaths becoming harder to slow.

 

“Please can I cum?” Crowley frowned, looking down at you with a knowing smirk.

 

“Already?” Crowley glanced up, “Am I the one you should be asking?”  You cracked your eyes open and lifted your head to look between your legs.  The angel standing between them was very focused on the work his hands were doing.  One hand had left your groin and was firmly gripped on an ankle, holding your leg open.  The other continued to be two fingers deep into your pussy, still pressing that infuriating accessory against your sensitive walls.

 

“Please can I cum?” You repeated, your voice a little more urgent with your second plea.

 

“Y/N, if there’s one character trait of yours that I’ve come to admire, it’s your endurance,” Castiel punctuated the last word with a firmer thrust of the vibrator against your g-spot.  He held the pressure a few more seconds and you were unable to hold back the shriek of pleasure at the intense sensation.  Your head slammed back down on the table as you held back your orgasm. 

 

“Did you cum, darling?” Crowley lightly tapped your cheek to draw your focus.

 

“No!” You shook your head quickly.

 

“That’s a girl,” he smiled and snaked a hand down to cover one of your breasts.  Cas resumed his finger work, tapping the vibrator against your g-spot.  His other hand felt the muscles in your calf flexing with each curl of your toes.  He kept his fingers moving by drawing them out to swirl lazily around your clit.  You huffed a curse, your clit had always been very sensitive, especially when you’re as strung out as you are now.  But it was still early in the evening and you were very confident in your endurance as well.  Even though you kept your breath steady and your eyes on the ceiling, your hips continued moving in small circles.  That was one thing you couldn’t stop, not when that vibrator was involved.  Cas increased his pressure on your clit ever so slightly.

 

“Are you getting close, Y/N?” Castiel asked.

 

“Mh hm,” you hummed an affirmative response, not trusting yourself to open your mouth.

 

“Are you gonna cum?” Crowley asked, both of his hands now cupping your tits, massaging them, tweaking the hardened points.

 

“Mmmh no,” you whispered.  You knew you were in dangerous territory.  You could feel your pussy twitching, almost swearing you felt your slick dripping down onto the ruby plug in your ass.  This was almost too much, your heartbeat in your ears was nearly drowning out the sound of the vibrator humming inside you.  Crowley gave your tits another firm squeeze and you arched up into his solid hands.

 

“And why is that?” he asked, bending over again, his breath hot against your cheek, beard scratching you softly enough to make you turn your face into his.

 

“Cas didn’t say I could,” you said, finding some inner strength to use your voice for those five words.

 

“Good girl,” Cas praised, his voice rumbling with arousal.  He lifted his fingers from your clit, giving you the relief you needed to avoid cumming without permission.  Your breath rushed out of you as you let your body relax, only noticing now how tightly your body had been drawn.

 

“Nice timing,” Crowley commended him.  Cas pulled the knot out of his tie with two fingers and yanked it from his collar.  He glanced at the blue silk in his hands for a moment before returning his gaze to you.  Inspiration brightened his eyes as he rounded to the table towards your head.  You saw Crowley fix you with a sly grin before Cas wrapped the tie over your eyes, tying it securely behind your head.  With one sense taken away from you, you listened intently to the other two in the room.  The buzz of the vibrator seemed louder as you became aware of the absence of hands on you.  It didn’t last for long as you felt a strong familiar hand stroke your temple again.

 

“I’m still here, love,” Crowley murmured.  You tilted your head towards his voice, barely feeling his breath ghost over you.  Your attention was drawn back to the other side of the table as you felt the vibrator slowly being tugged out of you.

 

“Cas!” you gasped, the cord on the bullet wriggled slightly telling you he was gripping it tighter.

 

“Relax love, give him back the vibrator,” came the softly spoken command.  Another stronger tug and the vibrator slipped out of you, your pussy still feeling the aftershocks of the powerful toy.  Cas held the item by the cord, drawing it up your slit to press on your clit.  Only he didn’t press it against that little pearl of nerve endings.  Instead he let it just rest against you, gravity being the only thing keeping it in place and it just wasn’t enough.

 

“Oh!  Cas!” you shrieked, your hips bucking into the air, seeking out pressure and friction.  You whined as you achieved none of it.  “Please, please, harder please!”

 

“Are you asking to orgasm, Y/N?” Castiel planted a hand on your thigh, pushing it towards the table.

 

“N-not yet, I just need more,” you panted.

 

“Then hold still.”  The hand on your thigh tightened to emphasize his point.  The pressure didn’t increase, but you fought to still your hips anyway.  Distraction was what you needed now and you pushed yourself to use your sense of hearing, even smell to locate Crowley behind you.  A pair of hands cradled your head, tilting it back to open your mouth.  Soft lips and a scratchy beard covered your mouth, a hot tongue snaked into your mouth, sliding wetly against your own.  Crowley swallowed your every moan.

 

“You’re doing well, pet,” he whispered.  You whimpered as the bullet continued to dance across your clit, its trajectory being corrected every so often by a pull on the cord by Cas.  You began tugging your wrists away from your ankles, being reminded of the soft leather cuffs holding them together. 

 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are like this, Y/N?” Crowley purred into your mouth.  You whimpered loudly, almost embarrassingly so as your hips began thrusting up to the vibrator.  A fruitless motion you know, but you couldn’t stop it, eager to claim any or all of any sensation you could get from it.

 

“Whimpering.  Writhing.  You don’t even have to use your words for me to know you’re begging for it.”  The fucking King of Hell nearly brought you to orgasm with his words alone.  You wailed when the vibrator passed over your clit, this time causing your pussy to clamp up.

 

“Can I cum?” you gasped urgently.  You lifted your head to cast your unseeing gaze down to between your legs.  You also didn’t see Cas tilt his head and grip the vibrator between his fingers.

 

“Are you sure you want to cum?” he asked, his firm hand now directing the vibrator against you.  This time it was more than gravity that held it against you.

 

“Yes!  Please!  Can I cum, can I cum?” you babbled.

 

“Yes you may cum.”  As the words left Cas’ mouth, you heard the click of the vibrator’s remote.  Cas had just turned that little silver devil up to jet engine. 

 

“Oh shit,” you breathed.  Your body slackened with the permission, and you took a moment to take in a breath before the current of orgasm washed over as you knew it would.  And then you were suddenly under the waves, thighs twitching, the breath you had taken was rushing out of you with a loud cry.  Perhaps you had actually spoken words, perhaps it was just noises, but whatever it was had been forced from you with your orgasm, and you were powerless to contain it.  Cas comforted you by running his fingers up through your folds, the vibrator remained in its place by his other hand.  You huffed, trying to take in a breath, trying to let yourself feel everything.  Strong hands encased your breasts once more, pinching at the nipples.  You arched into it, the vibrator still pressing on your clit.  You began trying to squirm away, but the vibrator just followed.

 

“Cas!  Please, I’m gonna cum again!” you panted, your hips circling in the air.

 

“That’s the point, Y/N,” he responded, rubbing circles around your clit with the vibrator. 

 

“Perhaps she needs a distraction,” Crowley hooked his hands under your armpits and pulled you towards him an inch or two.  Your head fell back farther, no longer supported by the table.  Close to your head you heard the unmistakable clink of a belt and the sound of a zipper opening.  You let your mouth open, not sure when he would fill you.  But you didn’t have to wait at long before you felt the fat tip of his cock brushing your lips, salty precome spreading on your tongue as you stuck it out for a taste.  You opened your mouth up more to allow more of him into the wet heat of your mouth.  Above you, you didn’t see Cas watching intently.  You didn’t see him realize that the sight of the King of Hell’s dick disappearing into your mouth could cause his own cock to throb in want.  And when he could see the outline of Crowley’s cock stretching the skin on your throat he nearly forgot to hold the vibrator to your clit in favor of gripping himself through his trousers.  The moans you made around the stiff flesh in your throat caused his cock to leak more, wetting the front of his boxers.  A jerk of your hips brought him back to what he had planned to do.  To bring you over the edge more times than you thought possible that night.  He gripped the vibrator with renewed focus and rubbed it directly on your clit.  Hard.

 

You responded with a loud shout around Crowley’s cock.  He pulled out and gave you a minute as your orgasm pulsed, your cries becoming more frantic.

 

“Cas!  Please!  I can’t!” you begged, thrashing your head.  The sensations from your clit were boarding overwhelming.

 

“Can’t what?” he asked.

 

“I’m sens-sensitive!  I can’t!  Yellow!” you pleaded.  You were successful in moving your hips away, but the relief was only for a second.  Cas pulled the vibrator away, your pussy clenching and throbbing at the stillness.  The buzz of the toy died out as Cas clicked it off.  Your two doms for the night helped you wind down, massaging hands coaxing your breath to deepen again.

 

“What’s your color?” Cas asked clearly for the first time that night.  Crowley pulled the makeshift blindfold off and held your head up to allow you to look at the angel between your legs. 

 

“Green, I’m ok now,” you panted.  He returned his gaze to the apex of your thighs, a hand drifting down to touch the jewel between your cheeks.

 

“And here?” he asked.

 

“Green, God, green,” you moaned, letting your head fall back.  Another orgasm, a different kind of orgasm, was pulled from you as Cas hooked his fingers around the jewel and pulled it from you.  You felt your body go entirely slack, upheld only by the table and cuffs that linked your wrists and ankles.  Cas slid his fingers back inside your slick channel, three this time.  The only response you could manage was a soft moan and small jerk of your body.  Your breath came faster as he slowly increased the speed of his fingers pumping in and out of you.  When you were able to focus your eyes once again on him, Cas buried his fingers deep, pressing against your well worked g-spot.

 

“Think you can give us another, darling?” Crowley whispered lowly into your ear.  You started to attempt a response, if you lips could form words at this point.  Crowley’s tongue darted out to lick up a trickle of sweat on your temple.  Cas’ fingers pounded against that spot inside you, harder than he ever had before.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas!” you managed to get out. “I’m, I’m uhhhh!” you trailed off, the pulses radiating from your pussy rattling you to your bones.

 

“Tell me,” he demanded.

 

“I’m coming!” you wailed as this orgasm, yet another kind, a deeper, soul quaking kind, was released.  You felt Cas’ fingers quickly withdraw from you, your body left empty, quivering, jerking with aftershocks.

 

“Good girl,” Crowley murmured, his hands stroking over you.  After a moment you felt your cuffs being removed.  Two set of hands helped lower your arms and legs back down to the table top, turning you onto your side so you could comfortably rest without your limbs hanging off the edges.  As Crowley returned the toys to their spot on the table against the wall, Cas remained beside you.  As always, his hands never left your skin.

 

“Is this alright?” he asked quietly.  You smiled, humming your approval.  You began to become aware of your sweat cooling on your skin, your shoulder and hip protesting against the hard table top. 

 

“What’s your color?” You asked him, curious how the night was progressing for him too.

 

“Very green,” he smiled, “We had one more thing in mind tonight, if you’re alright with continuing that is?”

 

“Mmm.  What else?” you lifted your head, feeling your head slowly clearing away the endorphins that made you dizzy with pleasure.

 

“Well you won’t have to lay on that table anymore,” Crowley returned, his clothes gone.  You looked over his form, always appreciative, though you do prefer to see each part slowly revealed as your nights progressed.  Castiel pulled you up, gathering you in his arms to carry you over to a large couch that lined the wall.  The feel of skin to skin made you realize that in an instant, Cas had also removed his clothes.  He turned, effortlessly sitting back into the deep cushions while still holding you close to him.  Suddenly being so close to him for the first time of the night made you press your lips against his before you could even stop to think about what was next in their plans for you.

 

“You should thank him for all those lovely orgasms, darling,” Crowley whispered in your ear.  You broke the kiss to turn to his voice.  What you saw in his eyes was lust, excitement, pleasure, and not an ounce of jealousy.  You gave him a small smile before beginning to slide off Castiel’s lap.

 

“Yes Sir,” you murmured, continuing down Cas’ lap, resting on your knees on the floor in front of him.  His cock was already hard, had been for a while going by the deep shade of red the tip had taken on.  The head was shiny as if coated in precome which was confirmed when you took it into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it.  Cas sighed and let his eyes drift nearly closed.  You reached up, fingertips following the dips and mounds of his slightly muscled stomach on their way up to his chest.  Cas gripped your hand that was resting on his thigh when you dragged your thumb across his nipple.  His hips began rising up to meet your lips as you slowly took more and more of him into your mouth.  Behind you, you felt Crowley’s hands rest on your hips, circling over your flesh with slow movements, his goal seeming to be to pass over every inch of your skin with his hands at least twice.  You shivered and curled into the sensations, moaning around Cas’ cock.  Massaging the underside with your tongue, you opened your eyes to glance up at Cas.  His eyes were more open now.

 

“Do you enjoy that anal plug Y/N?” his voice so deep and breathless he nearly whispered.  You nodded, lifting your head off his cock so you could respond.

 

“I enjoy it very much.”

 

“Does it distract you from vaginal sex?”  You swore you felt wetness sliding down your leg at the combination of his words and Crowley’s hands spreading your ass and running his thumb over your still slick opening.  You shook your head.

 

“No, makes it better sometimes.”

 

“Is now a sometime?” Crowley asked, the tip of his thumb pressing inside you.

 

_“Yes,”_ You breathed, pressing your hips back to take in more of your Dom.  Cas surged forward at the word, grabbing you and dragging you back up to straddle his lap.

 

“Color,” he demanded.

 

“Green,” you replied, reaching down between your bodies to grab his cock, steadying it as you lowered yourself down onto it.  Every time you and Cas did this, you had to stop for a moment and just take in the sensations.  Feel his hardness filling you and pressing against every delicious spot inside.  At the moment you would have started to move, Cas held your hips with a firm grip.

 

“Not yet,” he whispered.  Slickened fingers prodded at your furled entrance before slowly but confidently sliding into you.  The feeling brought a low moan out of you, the fingers withdrawing to only press back in, twisting and scissoring.  Your strength left your arms and you laid across Cas’ chest, face tucking into his neck.  That scent you hadn’t smelled on any other human filled your senses as you breathed deeply, relaxing your body, opening yourself up to them.  A low, contented growl came from behind you.

 

“Such a good girl,” Crowley rumbled.  “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.”  You whimpered in response, feeling a third finger press in beside the others.  Soon you couldn’t stop your hips from moving.  You ground down onto Cas’ cock, pushed back towards Crowley’s fingers.  Once again, you felt the familiar rush of heat and want flow through you.

 

“Please sir,” you moaned, pushing back onto Crowley.  The fingers withdrew and you heard him slicking up his cock behind you.  A moment later you sighed as you felt his lubed cock press against your loosened hole.  But this was the first time you tried this with your pussy already filled up too.  The fit was tight, Crowley ran a hand up your back, gripping your shoulder.

 

“Breath love, relax,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over your cheek.  You let your eyes drift shut, breathing in deep, letting yourself relax completely.  And you were rewarded with Crowley’s hard length sliding into you completely.  You gasped as you felt his hips press into your ass, Castiel’s hands gripping your own hips.  You opened your eyes.  Cas looked up at you, chest rising and falling with effort to keep himself still.

 

“Y/N?” he squeezed his hands with the question.  You whimpered, clenching yourself around the two cocks you were impaled on.

 

“Please fuck me,” you begged.  Crowley planted his hands at your waist, pulling out and then sliding back into you.  You moaned as Castiel began grinding his hips up into your pussy.  Before you knew it they were fucking an orgasm out of you and you were powerless to do anything but scream.  You gripped the back of the sofa, your other hand reaching behind you to grab onto Crowley’s neck.  They writhed against you, thrusts becoming harder, more selfish.  Castiel reached up, wrapping his hand behind your neck and pulling you down closer to him.

 

“Next time I’m going to be where Crowley is,” he ground out as he found your clit with his thumb.  You stiffened, body quaking with yet another orgasm, this one you knew had to be your last.  No way could you withstand another tonight.  Cas squeezed his eyes shut, his own orgasm nearly knocking the breath out of him.

 

_“Fuck,”_ Crowley growled into your back as you felt him thrust three more times before his hips stuttered and filled you with cum.  Four hands gently lifted you off of their softening dicks, nestling you in between them on the couch.  You rested up against Crowley’s chest, your legs draping over Castiel’s lap. 

 

“This was good, was it not?” Castiel asked the two of you.  You smiled, nodding with your eyes half open as you placed your hand over his.

 

“Yes,” Crowley agreed, “This was very good.”

 

You drifted off between them and when you woke, it was morning and you were back in your apartment of the month.  You stretched once, yawning, and realizing with a scowl that you would indeed have to get up off the bed to go brush your teeth.  As you worked up the energy to move, you spotted a white box on the nightstand.  You sat up in bed to open it, and just under the lid was a note from Castiel.

 

_I saw this in Italy and thought it was perfect for you._

_-Castiel_

Under the card, you found a silver butt plug with an opal jewel and a white leather collar.


End file.
